Kismet
by TiaofFandoms
Summary: Little Bri always dreamed of visiting the stars or delving into oceans deep. She dreamed of places beyond her own, and the technology was growing around her to develop her dreams into a reality. Until one night, her father did something unorthodox. Sent into a world unknown, far, far away. ((TLJ SPOILERS. Be warned. PRE-TFA Eventual OC/Ben-Kylo romance))
1. The Beginning

Authors Note:

I make zero defence, this very well might turn into a Mary Sue, PwP and likely self insert. I have no shame left. I do also wish to add that as of TLJ, the location for the Temple Luke trained Ben and a dozen others was never disclosed. Due to the lovely ability of Wookieepedia, I am making an assumption that it is on Gatalenta. There isn't much detail that I have been able to find about the planet, so everything I describe of it is pure speculation.

Now on with it!

EDIT:

Minute spelling errors, page breaks, and repetitive sentences fixed.

* * *

Little Bri always dreamed of visiting the stars or delving into oceans deep. She dreamed of places beyond her own, and the technology was growing around her to develop her dreams into a reality. Little Bri, tender at the age of 8, was the daughter of a technological mastermind of Earth, and although unorthodox, often would volunteer herself to no avail. Until one night, her father woke her from a deep sleep.

"Bri, babygirl…" She groaned back. "Bri-Bri, baby. Wake up, Daddy has something important for you." She lolled her head over to look at him, eyes cracking open as she was picked up from bed. She remembers the feeling of him running, of being carefully, albeit haphazardly, thrown into a car and being buckled in place. "You know how you always wanted to help Daddy's experiments?"

Little Bri nodded sleepily. "Yeah, Daddy." Her quiet voice reminded him of bells as she spoke.

"Well, Daddy needs your help. Daddy's new machine, remember the one that I said would change the world as we know it?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy's bosses doesn't believe it will work. I need your help to prove them wrong." Her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"But Daddy, I donno. I am not as smart as you are, what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry Bri. All you have to do is sit there." The car rolled to a stop, and she remembers next being snuck inside of the Government facility he worked at. Bri remembers being sat down on a platform with some machine hanging above her. To her, it looked like a big blue ring that grew to have a growing black circle in the middle.

"Daddy…? I'm scared. What are we-" And then, darkness. Darkness, and wind...Wait… Wind? And waves? Bri heard crashing of waves nearby. She felt mist sting her eyes the more she blinked. Groggy, she called out, "Daddy?" She couldn't hear his voice.

She panicked. She screamed, and cried and looked around. It was cold. Where was she? How did she get here? Her voice became more and more hoarse the more she cried. She couldn't see, it was too dark. She heard voices. Unfamiliar voices, but it was someone!

"Please! Help me! Daddy!" Her sobs became uncontrollable as the voices went silent for a moment.

"Calm, young one." A voice said. She turned her heard around in as many directions as she could before she seen a tall, male silhouette with a hood. "Calm, little one. Easy now." She listened to the voice. It was a little deep, but full of wisdom. Suddenly her tears stopped as a wave of something she couldn't describe wash over her. "Calm, little one. Are you alone?"

"D-Daddy! He put me on a table an' - an' now I am here!" She tried to level out her breathing, her nerves eased now that she was found by someone.

"What is your name? Do you know where you are?" The voice asked.

"N-No. My name is Brianna Smith. I wanna go home!" She started to prattle off the address down to the state, just like Mommy and Daddy taught her, when the voice cocked its head at her. All was silent for a few moments save for her ragged breathing and she started to feel fuzzy and woozy. "I wanna go home, please."

"I don't know if I can help you get home right now. It's too dark. It will get colder soon. I will carry you to my home, and we will rest there until we can look in the day. Alright, Brianna?"

Bri nodded largely. "Please, sir. I just wanna go home."

"We will find a way, Brianna. Have faith in that." The voice picked her up, his arms warm and thick. But one hand felt funny. It felt cold, and thin.

"Sir, what is your name?" She asked, propping her chin on his shoulder, tired as though she missed every nap she ever had in her life.

"You can call me Luke, Brianna. Luke Skywalker."

"Thank you, Luke." And with that, sleep overcame her.

* * *

Luke, along with his students and nephew, Ben, began making the trek back to their Temple, when a bright flash of light beamed down not far from where they were just night-fishing.

"Uncle - Er, Master Luke. What is that?" Ben stopped dead in his tracks, being the first to notice it. "Look, there's light." Young Ben, who stood barely chest high on Luke, tugged at his robe to stop him, and pointed. The beam was still there when Luke looked, and his wild brows furrowed. His students started speaking among themselves, young as they were, with confusion and excitement, making guesses as to what it was before the beam of light dimmed away.

"Padawans, continue onwards to the Temple. Stay silent and stay vigil, when you get there continue preparing the meal." He started walking, and noted that they were frozen for a few moments. "Go, go now." He urged them as he started making a jogging pace towards the shore.

He found a weeping mess of a young child, not too much younger than his nephew, with light brown hair, pale skin, and a sharp button nose. Through the puffy eyes and tears he seen hazel eyes with green specks. He used the Force to soothe the child, piercing through her sadness, confusion and fear to get to the heart of her worries and dove into her mind. He had never heard of a place called Washington, let alone a street called Apple, but he seen that she had truth in her words. They were real to her, but how? There was not a place in the Galaxy he knows of similar to what he seen in her head, not even the most remote and far off planets. He carried her to the Temple, a dangerous decision, but Luke sensed something inside of her. He sensed the Light within her, untouched and innocent. He couldn't leave her now. What he sensed shook him too deep to leave her there. It reminded him of someone…. She fell asleep as soon as he picked her up.

The others were confused, but he ordered them to be silent, and to not worry. But Ben knew better. As he was typing a message on his datapad, Ben approached him.

"Uncle. I know you are not telling us something." Luke sighed and tried to come up with a response, but was cut off by young Ben. "I see it too. She's good, why are you scared Uncle Luke?" His dark eyes lit up with curiosity and hope.

Luke knelt down to meet his nephew eye level. "The Force works in strange ways. I have to make sure what I do is what the Force wants. And right now, the voice of the Force is silent when I seek answers about her. I am scared because I do not know what I should do."

Ben seemed to accept this answer with a nod, and went back to the group for dinner.

Luke meditated as he awaited a response on his datapad. He sent message to his confidant, Lor San Tekka, and his sister Leia for guidance. He told them everything he knew, everything he felt and saw. Who was this child? How did she get here? It seems whenever his path seemed clear, albeit daunting, there's yet another task thrown at his feet.

He came here to train his students, and his young nephew. The humble place he had built here was protected and hardly anyone knew about the location on this planet, Gatalenta. As far as he could ensure, no one knew they were even there. Deep within a cave, there was a clearing among the cracks in the layers of the planet. Quiet and secluded, he knew it would have been a perfect location to train the would-be Jedi. He built hut after hut, clearing after clearing, with the aid of his padawans, for his Temple. Thinking upon all his progress up to this point in his life, he looked down at the chip of the Great Tree that hung around his neck. Sighing, he looked back at the strange girl sleeping on mats along with the others as his datapad rang.

It was his sister. He stepped outside and answered the call. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think she was put here for a reason. Whatever the cause, whatever the reason, this girl needs your guidance. You know I do not know as much of the Force as you, brother, but I do know it does not do things needlessly. Do you know if she knows about the Force?"

"Not from what I could see. When I read her mind, it had no trace of knowledge of this planet, this island, let alone the Force. It is as if she came from another Galaxy entirely." Luke said in a hushed tone.

Leia hummed, thinking. "She needs your help more than I thought. I heard once, in my own private research, about those with the Force using it to wipe memory and replace them with their own made up memories, but in some cases the original memories eventually come back. I do not know of a person with enough power to do so alive now. Have you thought of speaking to the Council of Mothers?"

"I have. But I am trying to do that as a last resort. This girl has much power within her, I do not wish for it to go unchecked and untamed. She has potential." Luke looked back at the group. "As much potential, I feel, as Ben."

"Do whatever you think is best. I am afraid I do not have any advice I can give you, as someone who can feel the Force. But, as a mother, I do know she needs her parents. She is afraid and in a place totally alien to her. Be patient with her. I will send a ship with supplies that might help you with her. You mentioned she had nothing of her own on her, correct?"

"Yes, not even a bag."

"I thought so. I will keep it simple, since I know you will be training her alongside your other students. You did allow them a few personal items, so will she as well." Leia had a smug smirk on her face.

"How do you figure I will train her?" He raised his brows at his sister. "Am I that predictable?"

"You're my brother, Luke." Leia tilted her head to the side, giving him a look. "Of course you're predictable to me. The ship will arrive in two days, hopefully she will be alright that long."

"Fair enough." He smiled and bit back a small laugh. "I will inform her when she wakes. I am awaiting a transmission back from Lor San Tekka, and hopefully he will offer some further guidance with her. Rest well, sister."

"Rest well, brother."

The transmission ended, his sisters face faded from the datapad. He leaned back against the wall of the hut, looking up to the sky above. "Master Yoda, if only you were here. You'd know what to do." His datapad rang again, this time it was a written message from Lor San Tekka.

 _"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,_

 _With the information you have sent me, I can offer no council. I am at loss what could be done, but be vigilant and careful. We do not know what Darkness may have brought her, or what her purpose is. If she has as much Light as you say, she could be the future of the Jedi Order. Keep me updated about her, and I will try looking for anything in the old Jedi texts for guidance._

 _Best of Luck._

 _Lor San Tekka."_

"Well, that is that, I suppose." Luke sighed and went to head back inside for the evening meal. It appeared he had no choice but to train the girl, and offer her what support he could.

The next morning, Luke awoke before anyone else, and walked over to Brianna. He gently woke her, asking her to walk outside with him.

"Mister Luke, am I going home? Have you found Mommy and Daddy?" She looked up to him with hope in her eyes, just like Ben did. Luke had to swallow, preparing himself for what he was about to tell this little girl.

"Brianna, I can answer those questions, but first I have to ask you some of my own." He stroked his growing beard. "You really don't know where you are, do you?"

"No…" Her voice was quiet, and meek.

"I will tell you. You are at a place called Gatalenta. I know you haven't heard of it before, young one, so be at peace. I do not expect you to know all of what I say, so do not worry." He assured her. "Gatalenta is a planet." Her head tilted to the side and her lip started quivering. "I do not know what your father was doing with the machines he was building, but I can tell you it was the machine that brought you here. I do not know what the machines purpose was, nor how it works." He watched as her lip quivered, and eyes welled with tears. He reached out with the Force to enforce the calm environment he was trying to build with her, and was met with no resistance. "There is much that you do not know about this place, and I will teach you. I will show you how to survive, and how to fend for yourself. I will show you how to protect yourself."

"But… But…" Confused, Brianna had no clue how to respond. "But Daddy…."

"Daddy sent you here with the machines. I think he wanted you to experience this place. This world and what is has to offer. I will guide you, but you have to trust me. There's lots of other kids here who can be your friends, and help you learn…." Luke took a deep breath. "Brianna, do you trust me?" He outreached his hand to her. With sweaty palms, she reached and shook his hand as he hoped he would.


	2. The Coming of a New Age

AN:

Thank you for your patience! I do try to make everything accurate to canon so if anything seems off just shoot me a PM. Padawans names in this are randomly generated, non-canon characters. The next several chapters will be a doozy, because the Jedi Trials are about to begin... _Italics_ mean note, flashback or thought.

* * *

It was quiet for a while in their little hide-away of a Temple. After that first morning, Brianna hardly talked, she barely moved off of her mat if it wasn't time for fishing or doing the laundry - Leia's size estimations were accurate, and she even included a few clothes from her youth that would fit, including a note for Luke.

 _"_ _I knew I would never have the chance for a daughter after Han and I began to drift, and with how little time I am able to spend with Ben as it is, I do not have the time to give that my children deserve from me to begin with._

 _I know you don't have children either. I am making her my adopted niece. All the paperwork, including a forged birth certificate for her is in this package. Just fill out the date._

 _Suck it up and deal with it."_

Ben, after finding out this insisted on trying to bond with Brianna, calling her sister, bringing her his new calligraphy set and taught her how to use it, allowing her some of his more crude sets to practice maths and sciences with for her level. In doing so, he aided her in writing and reading, showing her how to use what little technology they were allowed to bring. Overtime, she began joining training and socialized, but it was slow.

All the other padawans stared at Brianna, initially. They could feel her, but only when she was in sight, only when she allowed herself to be seen in plain view; If you knew it was her. Otherwise, there was a void, stark against the thriving planets energy with the Force. Luke had several lectures with all the padawans about how the Force works in all beings differently and uniquely, and how it should not be judged for the nature it carries. He noticed it from the beginning.

Ben took up the big-brother role for her, and smacked upside the head any of the others to protect her from their teasings. He blamed them for her constant hermit state. He could always sense when she was about to stir and wake in the night, would urge her to eat when she felt too anxious, was everything a child alone would need from a friend. No matter how much attention he got from his uncle, he longed for his parents most - They could relate that way. It became that much more apparent when Luke, by Leia's demand, gave her a birthday.

They had tried to get an exact date from her, but the memories of her youth, for reasons she didn't know, started to disappear. She could only remember the year and the season of her birth. She was 8 when the first arrived, and she was born in winter. She had just celebrated her birthday when she came, so Luke made her birthday the day she arrived. All the other padawans were allowed birthdays, so it wasn't as though she had special treatment.

Luke was worried she wouldn't enjoy herself on other birthdays due to her antisocial behaviours; she would refuse celebrating her own and never stayed for the other birthdays long enough to discover what would happen on certain birthdays. All she knew was that after certain birthdays the padawans had lightsabers. She never stuck around for those birthdays, and never asked what was in the boxes.

It was a quiet scene. Brianna had just gotten done fishing for her evening meal and she was going to prepare it privately, separately from the rest, but… Something called her to the Temple. She felt compelled, so she obeyed. All around inside the Temple, there were vibrant floral garlands of the local plant life strung up on strings with bells, the walls were lined with ornate candles - Ones she remembered from the others birthdays - and the smell of sweet pastries and teas assaulted her senses, teas that were only found within the main city on Gatalenta. Words that would not come out were stuck on her tongue as she rounded the corner into the main hall.

"I-I'm so sorry I was so rude before." Brianna whispered just loud enough for them to hear as she began to silently cry, realizing the error of her ways.

"Don't be. We all kinda… Well, we didn't help in the beginning." Giles Nooram started with a defeated expression. He was Ben's best friend there, and the biggest offender for teasing her. "I never meant anything, honest."

Waiting for her were all the other padawans holding small gifts, and Master Luke holding a small cake. Her jaw started to fall, and she knew she wouldn't be getting out of this birthday. Luke approached with a cake that had '14' written in icing, and asked her to blow out the candles with a smile. She did so as a tear fell down her cheek, shocked that so many other padawans were here and gave her more of a welcoming party than she felt she deserved for her behaviour.

Ben gave the warmest smile of them all, and walked over to her stone state, rubbed her shoulder and embraced her. "Happy Birthday, little sister." He handed her his gift, and slowly, silently opened it.

It were several parts to a handle of a lightsaber, and so were the next three. The next six, she was not allowed to touch, but were opened on the long table before her. They were glowing crystal after glowing crystal, all that surged with energy.

"You're old enough, and skilled enough, to begin training with a lightsaber of your own. Each crystal has its own unique traits and abilities to enhance yours, that must be attuned to you. Choose wisely, young padawan."

Some were blue and green, others were yellow and orange. One in particular was purple, and struck a chord with her. "A Lorrdian crystal. It enhances the ability to sense others next moves in combat, and it excellent in defence when used properly." Her whole body felt like it was humming. Brianna knew that this one was hers. She picked it up, and held it.

"This one feels… right." Her small voice echoed in the hall.

"Then that one is yours." Luke beamed with pride. Another pawadan one more step to becoming ready, in his eyes. "All the knowledge I have given to you, all the files on your datapads, have prepared you to construct your first lightsaber. This tool, used by all Jedi before you, will help you in your trials to come."

That night, she stayed up for hours looking over old data files, figuring out what style felt best to her, what made her finally feel as one with the group she was with. A double bladed handle, she decided on, was best for her. In all of her training prior she favored staffs and polearms, and now she could finally portray herself as a Jedi to those around her. _'Even if I do not seem the part,'_ she thought, _'I can finally feel it.'_ There was a bubbling confidence building within her, one she couldn't explain or place where it had come from. She welcomed this confidence that spoke to her, not knowing what it would do to her.

It was that night that the dreams started. It wasn't really a dream Brianna had, but a nightmare over and over, interrupting her meditations attuning the crystal.

A strange ride, familiar arms surrounding her. Arms she felt like she should have known, but couldn't place anymore. A table and bright lights. Fear and screaming. The feeling of being torn apart, piece by piece into countless numbers at an agonizing pace. A dark laugh filled with ill intent, visions of ships exploding, lives lost. It was slow, but none faster than what the conductor of this dark orchestra of pain found fit. Just as slow would she be reconstructed, hope found and made anew. Just before she becomes complete, it ends with her in sweat, tears streaming and a yell so sudden it was mute upon her tongue even in her state of rest. For a few split moments, she awoke realizing her door was open, only to let the emptiness of sleep claim her just as fast once more.

She thought it silly Master Luke had everyone build their own personal huts outside of the common area they used to sleep in together, but now she understood.

 _"_ _You are all growing up, and as such, need your own spaces to grow into your abilities, and into your own persons. No longer do I need to supervise your private time with strict study and practices. You must choose how you find peace with the Force for the Light."_ At the time this was said, Luke was sat down upon a boulder under the shade of a tree. _"Because in a few weeks time, you all will begin one of the first steps to becoming Jedi Knights. I have raised you all as a team, and you will all act as such for the coming trials. But you all will also be faced with isolation - You must use your own strength to survive."_

Brianna was weaker than the rest, so how could she?

Her first time using the Force was an anticlimactic one, but no Master was built in a day. _"Pick up a rock, and toss it into the lake."_ The other padawans were tasked with boulders or fallen trees if they felt up for it. Brianna had made progress in amplifying those around her, acting like a beacon - Something Luke did not expect. He seen and felt the energy output - The more she focused, the more she surrounded herself with the Force as if she was a magnet for it - And inadvertently, the other students picked up on it and used her for it.

* * *

 _Brianna's stone levitated and she opened her eyes just in time to see it! She looked towards the water, trying to push with the Force to get it closer to the waters edge, but it only fell and skittered forward a few feet. She huffed, rubbing her face and wiping away the sweat in desperation. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up initially with dismay to find Ben._

 _"Don't worry little sister, we all have our limitations." He smiled and reached out his hand to help her up. This was the first time he ever called her sister in front of the others, and she was hesitant to accept his hand. With a small nod, she thanked him. What she may not have realized was that when she moved the stone, what little she did, her void flickered like a candle about to be snuffed out._

 _Ben took her void as a means to welcome her. She was different, but that's what made her similar to him. Not a single one of the other padawans had as much access to the Force as they did, outside of Master Jedi Luke of course. He seen her void as a form of defence that she did not know she had. He had shared his thoughts with his uncle about his conclusion later in the evening, and initially Luke was thrown aback._

 _"Ben," He forced himself to look at his nephew, truly, for as he was. His hair was growing longer, curling tighter and falling over his ears, his bones sharpening his structure. His baby fat was melting as he grew into an almost-young-adult, since Ben was almost eye level now. "You have grown wise here." Luke said, trying to hide his concerned surprise. "I must be underestimating my abilities as a teacher, and you as my student. I will think upon your theory." Luke could only hope that his nephew would be patient with him. "And you will partner with her during the trials. Do not help her - If she fails, let her, for each failure is a lesson learned."_

 _Ben walked away from him then. How could he listen to that when night after night, he's been there for her in the wake of her fears and failures haunting her?_

* * *

Before, Ben would only wake her from her horrors, hug her and stroke her hair softly, being a shoulder to cry on, or scream into when she wouldn't wake. He would talk to her, distract her from her thoughts, and stayed up until the early morning with her. Now, he knew what to do. Ben dared one night to tap into her mind, to see that she was dealing with a pain indescribable. He was not sure why, but after such he knew what he should be doing to soothe her in her wakes now. It would take hours for her to calm back down, but now Ben was sure it would only take a few moments.

Her screams were muffled by her front door, and he let himself in without knocking, as the routine had become. Brianna's body was wet from sweat, and shaking in a corner where the head of her cot laid, eyes tightly shut in agony as her hair stuck to her face. His body trembled slightly, unsure of what he was about to do was right. But he knew. He closed his eyes, listened to the Force for reassurance. He approached her, sat down on the cot next to her and stroked her cheek gently, wiping away some of the hair and sweat from her face.

"Bri-Bri," He hushed. He had never called her that before. "It's alright. I'm here." Gently, Ben scooped her trembling body into his lap for the first time. She felt cold, and eased into his chest, resting her head upon his shoulder; her breath was ragged with each exhale, and it was warm to his throat. His cheeks flushed, ignoring a feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach, and rest his head upon hers. Rubbing her back, he began to hum a small tune he didn't recognize. It was the Force guiding him now. Telling him what to say, what to hum. Her shaking began to stop, and he let out a breath of relief. Her body stilled, and his bare back grew used to the cold wall behind him as he began to drift to sleep, comfortable with her in his arms. They never woke through the night.

It wasn't a mystery why he was the only one awake enough to hear her scream - He had the closest hut next to hers, and stayed up later than the rest to study and meditate. Rumours spread about how the two had a relationship, as other padawans seen him leave her hut during the night. Luke never questioned it, because he understood their bond was more than childish rumors, but couldn't explain why.

It became clear to him why that very same night Ben hummed her to rest. Visions of darkness flooded him, along with visions of great light. A stranger's hand outstretched with hope, and an uprising of a force unknown to him yet - But great potential for good. The Temple in ruins, the spark of an unstable red lightsaber piercing through flesh and bone of someone familiar. But… who's lightsaber? The realization hit him like a kick to the gut. He awoke and ran outside his hut, lightsaber drawn.

"Ben!" He called out. The strength of the Force grew stronger as he neared his hut; he threw open the door to find him missing, with candles still light - Strange. _'He always burns them out when he sleeps,'_ Luke thought. _'He isn't asleep, is he?'_ He ran to the next hut - Brianna's hut, where it was the strongest. He burst through the door, catching his breath at the scene before him.

His big eared nephew, shirtless, cradling a dressed, sleeping Brianna in his arms, stirring quietly in her sleep. There was no weapon in sight. No danger, nor call to action. But something felt off as he withdrew his lightsaber. Outreaching with the Force, he felt where it was coming from. Brianna's aura, filled with light, staved off a growing darkness that threatened to seep within - _'Within who?'_ Their embrace was tight, their auras intermingling, intertwining, bonding - Bonding through the Force. _'But how?'_ It scared him. The bond, this darkness - This strength coming from the Force that was flooded with darkness he had not seen before. Not in many years. He felt deeper, trying to find the source, but was thrown back against the wall with such force the wind blew the door shut with a slam. A dark laugh filled his ears, ending in a rough growl of disappointment that told him he was not too late.

Someone was trying to corrupt his students. There was no denying it now, he should have listened sooner to Ben about Brianna - Luke swore her beacon of light was so pure, but in her sleep..? 'Is she attracting this darkness as she attracts the light?' Overcome and weak from the blast he had received, he limped back to the Temple in search of answers. He prayed and prayed in his meditations for answers, for guidance.

"Answers, you seek, Skywalker, hmm?" That voice… Yoda! His prayers were finally being heard. "Answers, you might not find."

He opened his eyes to find Yoda sitting before him. "Yes. Master Yoda, surely you felt this as well. I cannot be alone for this child anymore. I need answers!"

"Alone, you never were. Guidance, I will give you." A wicked grin happened upon Yoda's mouth. "Separated, the corrupt one must be. Tell who it is, I cannot! This darkness is too overgrown to tell. Careful, you must be."

"If I must separate one, what do I do about the trials? I have already made Ben and Brianna a team. Who would replace one?"

"Continue as normal, you must, until the true darkness has been revealed. Revealed, it might be, during the trials. Patience, you must have. Faith, you must have…" Yoda faded from his presence, and Luke dropped his head, defeated. He came in here with questions, and left with just as many - But at least he had a plan, now. He made his way in shock back to his room within the Temple. He rest, and used the night to prepare himself for the decision he wished he never would have to do.

To send one of his treasured students away. For good.


End file.
